Shu x Yui
by sparrz1311
Summary: Just a lil' story for Shu x Yui because there isn't much for them. Smut is chapter 5, the rest is some (hopefully cute) fluff... Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally going to be smut, but I kind of decided to try a more cute approach. Smut may come if I decide to do more chapters so let me know how you feel about that. I'm not too pleased because I know the progression is weird, but I'll try to do better next time. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

It had been about 6 months since I came to live with the bloodthirsty creatures called vampires. I was on a strict diet to stop me from becoming anaemic, and I was being given lessons on how to properly conduct myself. Let's just say I was not enjoying life living with these people, especially as I was treated like nothing more than their play-thing. It was almost as if I existed only for them to satisfy themselves. In fact, I think that's exactly how they saw it.

I had just run into Kanato, who had invited me to play with him and Teddy before taking my blood, so I was on my way to replenish myself with some cranberry juice. As I was making my way into the kitchen, I tripped over a very tall and very hard body lying on the floor. I had landed in the lap of a very displeased-looking Shu. The faint blare of some kind of music was coming from his earphones. Oh how I was dying to know what he listened to 24/7.

"Shu… I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" I hurried to right myself, removing my hands the second I had my balance back. Shu let out a loud sigh, opening one eye for split second, before closing it again and returning to his music. I took that as my dismissal. Walking down the hallway, I began getting more annoyed over the exchange… How does he have the right to act as if I was just a clumsy burden to the house? Sure, I might have fallen on him, but he was lying like that in the middle of the hallway! He had a terrible attitude towards everything, and quite frankly, I was sick of it!

"Stop being so loud. I can hear you huffing and puffing from here." Shu's voice moaned from down the hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shu. Please don't let me disturb you from your hard work" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. He looked momentarily stunned, actually opening his eyes to assess me. I began to regret my reply almost immediately. There was something in his eyes when he was looking at me. Whatever that was disappeared quickly, and then he just looked thoughtful. Suddenly he was right behind me, lips brushing my neck. I sighed, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Don't be like that" Shu murmured. "I can make it feel good if I want to… And today, I think I do." One of his hands snaked around my waist, and the other grabbed my hands, as his fangs sank into the soft skin of my neck. After the initial pinch, I was taken aback when I realised that he was right. Overcome with the strange pleasure I felt and the drowsiness of my blood being taken, my legs collapsed. A weak "Shu" escaped my lips in protest as he scooped me up in his arms, continuing to suck my blood as he carried me somewhere. Everything slipped as the world went dark.

I wasn't sure how long later, but I awoke in Shu's room, nestled against something hard. I jumped back quickly when I realised it was his chest. He's asleep, I thought to myself. Okay. I can't wake him up just in case he tries to pounce again. I tried to be as delicate as I could, carefully removing my hand from his chest and rolling out from under his arm.

Just as I was about to leave the bed, I heard a dissatisfied groan, and an arm grabbed my waist, pulling me back down. "Shu, what are you doing?!" I asked sharply. I was not used to this attention from the oldest brother.

"Shhh, I was enjoying the peace," he said, as if that answered my question. I decided to try again.

"Okay Shu, but why does that mean _this_?" I asked, gesturing to the arm encircling me.

"Because you're warm and you smell nice. You're the perfect prey. Now, be quiet." He spoke with a slightly bemused tone. I, however, was outraged. Prey?

"Shu, let me go" I said sternly, squirming out of his grasp. I don't know why, but it bothered me most when Shu spoke of me in such a degrading manner, more than when the others did so.

When I finally broke free, Shu sat up with a frown. "What? Don't tell me you're actually upset…"

"Of course I am! I thought you were better than them, but you're just the same." I started to move towards the door, but he was in front of me like a flash. Placing an arm against the door frame to block my path, he leaned down to rest his head on my neck. I was surprised to feel the delicate brush of his lips rather than the sharp pierce of his fangs.

"I never said that's all you were." He said softly. He began to leave a trail of kisses up my neck, to my cheek. When he reached his destination, he leaned in even closer, hovering over my lips. It was almost as if he was asking for my permission, which the brothers never did.

"If I did this, would it mean anything to you?" I whispered, gazing into his eyes. Our lips were millimetres apart, so I could feel his breath as he spoke.

"I don't want to leave you today," he whispered back, "so, yes. I think it would." He took my sharp intake of breath as agreement. With that, he closed the space between our mouths, crashing his lips against mine. He used his body to pin me against the door, deepening the kiss as he traced my lower lip with the tip of his tongue. One hand cupped my face while the other moved to my waist, his fingers tapping out a beat lightly. It took me a while to realise his fingers were tapping in time to the song he was listening to.

I spoke against his lips, asking what music was playing. Unexpectedly, he gently placed one of his earphones into my ear. I was taken aback when I heard an incredibly delicate tune, played solely on piano. So this is the music that separates him from the rest of the world 24/7. It almost made me want to cry. Each note resonated deep inside me, bringing forth emotions I didn't expect to feel here.

"This is beautiful Shu. It's really beautiful." I said quietly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling my head in the hollow between his shoulder and neck. He let out a sort of purring sound.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he carried me to the bed. Lithely as ever, he lay down behind me after gently placing me down. He pulled me close to him, resting my head on his arm. We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

-A few weeks later-

Shu and I seemed to have some sort of unspoken agreement since that day. We hadn't kissed again, however he would sneak into my room every day. He would share an earphone, and then we would lie together for what seemed like hours some days. Despite the fact we rarely exchanged words, my feelings for him were starting to grow. The thought terrified me, as if he'd fall for someone like me. Shu had practically all the girls at our school wound around his little finger although he never spoke kind words to any of them. In fact, he was practically a ghost at school, hiding away in 'his' music room throughout the majority of the day. So, why me when he could have any of them?

One morning in the limo to school, Shu decided to take Ayato's usual place beside me. Shocked, I tried to avoid eye contact with both him and Ayato, who was sitting directly across from me, glaring daggers in my direction. What was Shu thinking? He knew how possessive his brother got, and he knew that I would be the one to pay for it later.

I was even more surprised when Shu placed his hand on my knee, drawing lazy circles with his thumb. I shot him a questioning look, to which he replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. The whole family just does what they want; none of them have any regard for consequences.

Shu didn't stop there though. He switched to using the tip of his index finger to trace a light pattern up my thigh. Despite the fact it was an incredibly pleasant feeling, this really wasn't the place. I could feel the stares of every one of the brothers following Shu's hand. Flashing Shu an apologetic smile, I removed his hand from my leg, wincing slightly at the displeased sound he made in the back of his throat. Immediately I missed his touch. Reiji, at least, nodded slightly at this, obviously appreciating me stopping the PDA before he had to tell us to continue it in private.

The rest of the ride was silent, as Shu retreated into his world of music and Ayato continued to stare daggers, somehow more venomous than before. Quietly, I sighed to myself. I would definitely pay later.

As gracefully as I could manage, I clambered out the car. I heard a very low and very brief chuckle from behind me. Grimacing, I turned to see Shu effortlessly slide out of the vehicle. Damn vampires.

Class was astonishingly dull. I had to fight with all my might to just keep my eyes open as the teacher droned on in the background. When the sharp chime of the bell pierced the air, I all but ran out the classroom. Only to blush madly as I tripped up a table leg and fell right into a pair of solid arms.

"You're making a habit of this." Shu said, looking down disdainfully. Jerking away, I hurried to right myself before sidestepping him and walking out into the corridor. He followed behind me, easily keeping up with my hasty pace. I felt a stop grip on my hand pull me into a nearby room. It seemed to be a music room. Could this be Shu's renowned hiding place? He shut the door behind us before turning to me.

"I hope you don't mind missing class." He said quietly, as if speaking those 6 words was exhausting.

"Honestly, there's nothing I'd like more right now," I said. Genuinely, I don't think I could have faced another hour like the previous. At this, Shu smiled slightly, pulling me towards his chest. Burying his face into my neck, I flinched imperceptibly as I felt his fangs pierce my skin. His bites had been hurting a lot less than normal recently. I guess all the brothers were sadists, making it hurt when it didn't have to. I let out a quiet moan when I felt my legs going weak, telling him he couldn't take much more blood if I were to stay conscious. With his face still against my collarbone, he lifted me with his arms wrapped around my waist and carried me to a nearby seat. Gently placing me down, he sat next to me. Humming along with his music, he smiled the tiniest smile and resumed stroking my leg with his fingers.

I gave a contented sigh, glad that he was able to continue. Resting my head on his broad shoulder, I closed my eyes, overcome with the tiredness of having my blood taken and the deliciously sweet feeling of his fingers. I opened my eyes momentarily and smiled when I felt him push an earphone into my ear. Placing a delicate kiss on my forehead, Shu gave a deep breath, which I presumed was him stating how content he was too. The music was the final straw and I drifted into a very light but peaceful sleep.

When I awoke, I was encased in his arms, with his head resting on top of mine. It was at that moment I truly realised the extent of my feelings. I was playing a dangerous game, and although he seemed to care about me too, I didn't trust that he felt strongly enough to begin a serious relationship. A tear slipped down my cheek as the thought of distancing myself from him flit through my mind. I disentangled myself from his arms and slipped out the room, taking a long glance at his sleeping features before I left. Oh, Shu. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away. I at least needed some time to think alone, though.

A tut sounded from behind me. "School isn't the place for that. Besides, who do you think you are? Do you seriously think he could fall for a bitch like you?" The voice sneered. I turned around to face a very slender, beautiful girl. She had her dark hair pinned up in an elegant bun, with strands pulled out to frame her face. Light eyes brought a very unique look to her, with pale skin and proportional features. It was a shame the beauty went to waste, since she was obviously a beast inside.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stammered. I was not used to having someone speak this way to me. A cruel smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she stared down at me.

"Mei. Not that you are allowed to address me like that. Shu belongs to me. I'm the only girl he's ever looked at, and I'm not going to let you get your lecherous paws on him." With that, she turned on her heel, and marched down the corridor. A deep voice sounded in my ear.

"Don't listen to her… She's obsessed. I only looked at her because I needed a pen." Shu whispered. Jumping forward, I quickly made an excuse, and all but sprinted away from him. Seriously, I needed time to clear my head.

I rushed into the nearest bathroom, relieved when I saw that it was empty. My mind was occupied with the thought of Shu's breath on my neck, and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I tried splashing cold water on my face. It seemed to do the trick. Okay, I thought, one thing is crystal clear, I really like him. He definitely made it seem like he liked me, asking my permission for things now, and he seemed to enjoy my company a lot. After all, it was him who came to my room, not the other way around. So would it really be that ludicrous for him to like me too? There was only one way I was going to get my answer… When he came to my room tonight, I was going to come straight out and ask him.

 **A/N: Hopefully it's not too shocking, but I'm sorry it's lacking in the plot area. Also I'm sorry I'm so whiny in these notes… Please enjoy it anyway. I'm trying to get better! Feel free to tell me if there's anything you'd like to see more of :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, after I had bathed, I was lying on my bed, nervously awaiting Shu's arrival. I let out a deep sigh, retrieving my own music player from the bedside table. I really hoped today wasn't the one day he decided not to come… I had to get this off my chest.

My worries were settled when the door creaked open. Walking sluggishly over to my bed, Shu flopped down with a deep sigh. He had closed his eyes as soon as he walked into the room, retreating completely into his own world.

"Um, Shu?" I said quietly. "I have something I need to talk to you about." At this, one of his eyes cracked open. He raised one eyebrow questioningly, implying he wanted me to continue.

"Over these past few weeks… I-I think I've developed feelings for you. Being with you makes me happy, and I don't think I ever want to leave your side. Saying that, if you don't think you'll ever feel the same, please, don't lead me on. If you don't feel the same, I'm going to need you to leave me alone. So please, tell me. Do you like me?" The words tumbled out at once, slurred and quiet.

Shu simply closed his eye again. Letting out a very deep sigh, he said the words so matter-of-factly. It was if they didn't mean anything to him. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't somewhat interested"

My heart was almost bursting with joy. Even those plain words made me feel so happy. This meant I had a sizable shot at deepening our relationship. "Oh Shu, you have no idea how relieved I am" With a giant, goofy smile, I cosied up to him. Embracing him suddenly felt so much more intimate now that I knew it meant something to him too. Placing his arm around me, he hummed in contentment when I placed a light kiss on his cheek. I let my head rest in the hollow between his neck and shoulder, while lightly tracing a pattern on his chest.

Shu placed two fingers underneath my chin and raised my head so that I was gazing into his vibrant blue eyes. Slowly, he brought his mouth to mine in a very tender, sweet kiss. He began to deepen it, pleading for entry into my mouth with his tongue, which I granted. Our tongues swirled around together, and soon I was lying underneath him on the bed, his body pinning mine. He let go of my hands, which he had pinned above me, in order to allow me to knot my fingers in the soft curls of his hair. I moved one hand to the dip between his shoulder blades, scrunching the material under my fingers. A quiet moan escaped through my lips when his fingers dug into the soft flesh at my hip. In response to the noise, an involuntary growl sounded in the back of his throat.

Pulling back, Shu sighed in frustration. "We should stop now. Or else I won't be able to." He lifted me up so I was sitting facing him, placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose, and left the room. Secretly, I wasn't even sure I wanted to stop. I missed his presence immediately after he'd left. Soon, I doubt either of us will will have the willpower to stop...

 **A/N: I thought I'd keep this one short and sweet... Please enjoy!** :)


	4. Chapter 4

* **Some strong language ahead. This one is a little darker than the others; it involves a raging Ayato…**

Shu and I had basically become a thing. Along with this came major death stares from about 60% of the girls in my school. Also, most of the brothers had distanced themselves from me. This was a definite perk as the only ones who still fed from me were Laito and Ayato. Subaru and Reiji both seemed disgusted by me, neither one had even looked in my direction over the past few weeks. I almost missed them… Not that I'd ever, ever, admit this.

Whereas Laito was just the same perverted, blood-thirsty maniac as before, Ayato was seriously starting to worry me. He was becoming increasingly rough with his feedings, making me feint after every single one and not even bothering to transport me somewhere safe. Also, he seemed to be veiling a lot of rage very thinly: he would blow up at the slightest thing and he would glare at me for minutes on end any time Shu was near. However, most disturbingly, he had become incredibly quiet. Eerily quiet. The only things I'd ever hear from him were threats to Shu and me, very quietly under his breath. He was really beginning to freak me out, but Shu had refused to do anything. I guess some things never changed.

One evening, his mood seemed to be particularly foul. I'd been very careful to avoid him all day; however when I excused myself after dinner, I immediately felt his presence following me. I was on my way to Shu's room so I quickened my pace, eager to meet safety. Ayato must have felt this, because he made his move suddenly. Dragging me into his room, he stood in front of me. His jaw was clenched tightly, and his fists were balled at his sides. Straight away I was overcome with a wave of fear.

"Are you scared? Is Shu the only one able to touch you?" He asked, his voice a menacing whisper as he trailed his fingers down my arms softly.

Setting my own jaw, I answered coolly. Showing my fear would do nothing but excite him. "Honestly Ayato, yes. Shu is the one I love. His is the only touch I want." I regretted my comment immediately when I saw the pure, unbridled fury lighting his eyes. Not that what I had said wasn't true, but Ayato was seriously beginning to terrify me.

"You don't have a fucking choice. Am I clear?" He gripped my arm roughly, leaning down towards my neck. I braced myself for the agony I was about to endure.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I cried. The sharp prick of tears had appeared at the bridge of my nose, and I could feel my body beginning to shake. "Please Ayato, Shu won't accept this. You're not a bad person, just let me go." Trying my hardest to keep my voice even, I pushed firmly against his chest. However, he didn't move. I could feel his breath sending shivers down my spine, but he had frozen in place. He was not biting yet also not moving away.

"Why did you have to- I can't believe you- Shit!" He cussed. Rearing his hand back, he slammed it into the wall inches away from my skull. The plaster crumbled completely, leaving a fist-shaped crater. "I can't even look at you. I don't want any part of you in me, not even your blood." He said quietly, wrenching the door open and shoving me roughly into the hallway.

A shaky breath left my mouth as my lungs all but collapsed. My chest tightened, restricting my breathing and causing it to become jerky. Since when was it so hot in the house? Why was my collar so tight? I couldn't breathe!

I ran to Shu's room, relieved when I discovered him to be inside. After taking one look at me, Shu could guess what had happened. I couldn't help but hold it against him a little bit. If only he'd talked to him when Ayato was acting sane… None of this would have happened if the oldest brother wasn't so damn lazy.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm here now. I won't let him touch you again." He pulled me into his lap, wiping away my tears with the soft pads of his fingers. Placing my hand against my chest, he took deep breaths, helping me to regulate my own. He cradled my head, stroking my hair continuously until I had calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me. He just- he was so intimidating. You need to be careful because he didn't seem above hurting you. He was so mad. But Shu, why didn't you listen to me sooner? This didn't have to happen…" I trailed off, looking down in embarrassment.

"Yui, Ayato knows not to approach me. I'm the head of this family now. He knows I could crush him easily. Don't apologise though, never apologise for something like that. I'm always here for you. My only wish is that I had helped you sooner. I mean it. I shall be kicking myself forever because of what I put you through. I'm so sorry." He placed his fingers under my chin, lifting my head up so that I could look into his eyes. What I saw was complete devotion. Love, caring, all the emotions I was worried Shu wouldn't show me.

I was so glad to be wrong. I leaned forward to place a grateful kiss on his lips. He would never know how much his words mean to me. But I would spend every moment trying to show him.

"Shu, I'm not going to pretend I'm not hurt but I love you. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. Thank you and I accept your apology." New tears swam in my eyes, overflowing and running down my cheeks.

Wordlessly, he wiped them away again. Leaning back so that I was laying against his chest, he began to stroke small circles around my shoulder blades.

"I love you too. I shall never leave your side. So please don't leave mine." Resting his head against mine, he cupped my cheek, looking deep into my eyes.

We stayed that way for a while longer, and then he lay down behind me on the bed, my head on one of his arms and his other draped around my waist. He pressed his lips to my neck, and it was like that we both drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. My dreams were not polluted by Ayato, for the first time since Shu and I got together.

 **A/N: Well, here is the final chapter (unless you are going to read the smut chapter I'm planning on doing to finish it off) I apologise if the end was abrupt or you wanted it to be carry on being light-hearted…But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Smut chapter incoming!**

Shu appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. He placed several small kisses on my shoulder and up my neck, before gathering some skin to suck on. Surprisingly though, he did not pierce the skin. Rather, he moved his mouth into different spots as soon as dark, purple bruises appeared. I tried to turn and face him however he obviously was not done yet. Instead, he placed a few more love-bites and then switched to dragging the tip of his tongue over the side of my throat. A shiver ran down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Breathy gasps left my lips.

"Hm, do you like that?" He spoke against my skin, letting out a quiet chuckle. With that, he spun me around and pushed me back until I fell onto the bed. He straddled my legs, leaning forward so that his lips were inches from mine. I think he planned to tease me but I was having none of that. Quickly, I pressed my lips to his, tangling my fingers in his hair as I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue along his lower lip. Making a surprised growl in his throat, he opened his mouth, allowing me entry. Our tongues met and swirled around each other; I used this opportunity to try and pull his shirt over his head, making sure to drag my fingers over every inch of his bare skin.

"Yui wait a second, are you sure? I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise." He whispered.

"Yes, I'm ready. I want you." I murmured back. With my consent, Shu lowered his kisses to my neck. His hands found their way underneath my shirt, caressing the skin of my ribs and stomach before lifting it over my head.

"You're so beautiful" He said, staring unabashedly at my chest. His gaze sent a blush all the way down to my toes. Moving a hand to cup my breast, he resumed his trail of kisses and licked down across my throat, to the dip of my chest. He made light work of my bra, and soon his mouth replaced one of the hands playing with my breasts. My back arched as a load moan escaped my lips before I could muffle it. Shu simply chuckled against my nipple. I was so new to these feelings… I was almost coming apart! He seemed to sense my feelings and began descending down my body, past my navel, although he stopped to delve inside that temporarily with his tongue.

Finally, he reached the waist band of my trousers and he slid them off, along with my panties, in one smooth motion. Caressing my calves with his hands, be began to slowly move upwards, lightly tracing a pattern up to the very top of my inner thighs. Another shiver shook my figure as his head moved to rest directly between my legs. I could barely contain my embarrassment and excitement when he inhaled deeply, only to grin afterwards.

"Let's see if here tastes as nice as your blood..." The look on his face was so mischievous it almost worried me. But then, he leaned forward and I felt his tongue begin to flick against my slit.

It was like an electric pulse being sent around my body, causing every muscle to contract. A loud moan escaped my lips as my hands clutched the covers.

"So sensitive…" He spoke against me, never once breaking contact. Realising quickly my favourite spots, Shu began to circle my clit with his tongue, alternating between long strokes and quick ones. Inserting his finger inside me, he began to slowly pump in and out, timing it perfectly with his tongue's assault on clit. I was in such pure bliss I could barely even formulate sentences. He was making me approach the edge, and fast.

"Sh- uu, I'm go-going to-" A groan sounded loudly from me as I experienced my first orgasm, my back arching and my hands flailing wildly, looking for something for me to ground myself with. After I had ridden the wave out, I collapsed into the bed.

"That was amazing." I managed to force out. At this, Shu looked bewildered.

"You think that's it? Yui we haven't even started yet…" Once again he grinned wickedly. Hovering on top of me once again, Shu crushed his lips to mine. He shrugged off his remaining clothing, so that he was now completely naked. Positioning himself at my opening, Shu looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, please, Shu." I replied, bracing myself for the pain everyone said would come.

He entered me slowly, and I was surprised to find the pain a lot less than I had expected. There was some discomfort as I waited for my walls to accommodate his impressive side, but Shu was making it gentle for me… Too gentle. I dug my nails into his back, whimpering to try and let him know I was ready for him to start moving.

Receiving my hint, Shu began to pump his length in and out. It was like nothing I'd ever felt. Feeling deliciously full, I soon found myself crying out with every stroke. Shu seemed spurred on by the sounds I was making, and he dipped his head so that he could pleasure my nipples. Increasing his pace, he began to growl in the back of his throat with the exertion and pleasure.

"Ohhhh Yui, I don't know how much longer I can last." I blushed at his words, but pulled his face to mine. I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue inside his mouth and then lightly teasing him before pulling back and tracing his lips.

"You're so fucking sexy like this." he spoke in a husky tone. The feeling of his continuous strokes combined with his words was almost enough to bring me over the edge. However I wanted more; needed more. Craning my head to the side, I offered him my neck. He gladly accepted, sinking his teeth into my delicate skin without a second thought. The pain was enough to send me over the edge, into my first orgasm. I screamed his name out when I came.

I tightened around him, and this was enough for him to come inside me as well. He let out a muffled groan against my neck as he did so. He rolled off me, lying on his side next to me. I turned too so that I was facing him.

"You made my first time special… Thank you, Shu." I spoke softly, exhausted from the previous acts.

"I love you, Yui.' He caressed my cheek, and then pulled me so I was cradled against his chest (the small spoon.) Enveloped in his arms, I wanted to stay that blissful forever.

THE END.

 **SO IT'S FINISHED… THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SLIGHTLY AWKWARD SMUTTY CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STORY… I APOLOGISE IF IT WASN'T GOOD? THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND STUFF... :)**

 **Also quick side note… I didn't particularly check this through so I'm sorry if the grammar is bad or if there are spelling mistakes/typos.**


End file.
